


Wilbur Soot and Karl Jacobs Oneshots

by ForMemoriesSacrfice (Eugene_Kline_Sims)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Karl Jacobs-centric, Platonic A/B/O, Protectiveness, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/ForMemoriesSacrfice
Summary: Just Karl Jacobs and Wilbur Soot oneshots. Requests are encouraged!
Relationships: Chandler Hallow & Karl Jacobs, Chris | ChrisO2 & Karl Jacobs, Jimmy Donaldson & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Rules/Request Page

Hello, I saw a lot of these and wanted to try my hand at it! Basically here’s one shots for Karl Jacobs and Wilbur Soot

Stuff I Will Do

Fluff

Angst

Platonic A/B/O

Pretty much anything expect for the stuff on the I won’t do list!

Won’t Do

Ships

Stuff not Karl or Wilbur centric 

That’s all I can think of but if I think of something I’ll add on to it! I might decline some requests but I’ll always inform you ASAP if I won’t do it.

Stuff I’m impartial to

Protective SBI

Protective Beast Gang 

Whump

Request Away! 


	2. Do I Know You? (Karl Jacobs Centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl’s friends show up except he doesn’t recognize them. Nobody has a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll get to your all’s requests soon I promise! This has just been hanging in my drafts for a few months. Besides I needed this. Feedback much appreciated!

Jimmy looks down at his communicator a frown on his face. Chandler and Chris exchange looks. 

“What’s wrong,” Jimmy shakes his head slightly and puts the communicator down but there’s still a frown on his face.

“It’s Karl, probably nothing but…..”

“He hasn’t answered any of your messages?” Chandler guesses and the group exchange startled looks.

“Well, yeah.”

“He hasn’t answered mine either.” Exchanging alarmed looks. Jimmy takes out his communicator and starts typing.

“That’s not like Karl at all.”

“I know, that’s why I’m worried,” a pause and then, “Jimmy what are you doing?”

“If Karl won’t message us then Dream will respond. I’ll ask him what the hell is going on. Maybe try to get us whitelisted, find Karl and yell at him a bit,” He tried to sound like he was joking but Chris and Chandler could see the clear worry in his eyes. 

It took awhile but eventually they were whitelisted. They had declined getting a tour instead choosing to stumble through by themselves and that was where they found Karl. The man was looking at a book a frown on his face muttering to himself.

“KARL THE HELL!” Karl looks up in surprise. He stares blankly at them and a cold feeling of dread settles on Chris’s spine. 

Something isn’t right. 

“Hello?” He questions uncertainty. Chandler starts lecturing him. 

“You just vanish on us? You don’t respond to your message and now you have the gall to act surprised?!” Jimmy puts a hand out and rests it on Chandler’s shoulder.

“Chandler somethings not right.”

“Yeah! Something isn’t right Karl’s been ignoring us!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to ignore you but who are you exactly?”

Silence. Dead silence and they all stare at each other. Jimmy gives a short bark of laughter.

“Nice one Karl. Really had us going but we’re have you been?”

“I’m not joking, I literally don’t know who you are.”

“Oh my God.”

They actually take a moment to look at Karl and they don’t like what they see. There’s a haunted look in Karl’s eyes. He’s tense and all around doesn’t look like himself. 

“Oh Karl. What happened to you?”

“I… I don’t know.” Chris’s heart aches at the completely lost look in Karl’s eyes. He didn’t know what was going on but he wouldn’t let his friend suffer alone. Not anymore.

Pretty soon there all in a group hug and Karl’s crying. Apologizing over and over again. The group is somber they don’t know what to do but they do know one thing. They weren’t leaving Karl. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to my on my main and side blogs!
> 
> Main: asheryapal  
> Side: For-Memories-Sacrifice


End file.
